Datei:Sailor Moon Song - I am Sailormoon
Beschreibung It's so funny that Mimet (Witches 5) sang this song in Sailor Moon S episode 114. You can watch the episode here Ep 114 Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgL_x9vnhQI&feature=relmfu Ep 114 Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZGb42luz8o&feature=relmfu 1st Version performed by Mitsuishi Kotono as Tsukino Usagi Romanization and Translation by John Manna Lyrics: Fui ni furi kaeru namae yobare taki ga shite futto saito awai fuan no hana sagashite iru no wa watashi no hou onegai te o tsunaide soba ni ite mou sukoshi HORA mite MUKASHI atta ano shiroi MUUN kin ni kagayaku KOKO wa HIMITSU no PARESU kokoro no naka ikki ni tokimeki no hana ga saku aoi hoshi shimpi no KAGI o hirotta TOKI kara zutto NOKKU shiteru * anata no koe anata no KAO anata no KARADA zembu hiraite misete hitotsu ni naru KURISUTARU PAWAA SEERAAMUUN watashi o yonde tsuyoku shite mite watashi o fui ni tachidomaru namae sakendaki ga shite sotto waita awai NAMIDA no hana moto mete iru no watashi no hou onegai gata o daite KISU o shite mou sukoshi HORA mite MUKASHI atta ano shiroi MUUN gin ni kagayaku KOKO wa HIMITSU no PARESU kokoro no naka ikki ni mirameki no hana ga saku aoi hoshi kioku no KAGI o mitsuketa TOKI kara zutto NOKKU shiteru anata no yume anata no michi anata no kokoro zempu hiraite misete hitotsu ni naru KURISUTARU PAWAA SEERAAMUUN watashi o yonde tsuyoku shite mite watashi o *anata no koe anata no KAO anata no KARADA zembu hiraite misete hitotsu ni naru KURISUTARU PAWAA SEERAAMUUN watashi o yonde tsuyoku shite mite watashi o Translate: When the disadvantage changes suddenly, you can call my name a great power bubbles from the flower of anxiety seeking my side. Please, don't hang your hand; put it a bit closer to me. Look, in old times there was that white moon. Here, shining in gold, was a secret palace. Deep in the corner of my heart, the flower of my heartbeat blooms. After a short time, I picked up the Earth's mysterious key. I'm knocking! *Your voice, your face, your body All show me that you need help. I turn into the one and only Sailormoon with Crystal Power. Call me, I will come near, and you will see me. Suddenly, I stand still, someone is calling my name. It softly bubbled out of the flower of tears seeking my side. Please, hold me, kiss me a little bit. Look, in old times there was that white moon. Here, shining in silver, was a secret palace. Deep in the corner of my heart, the flower of the future blooms. After a short time, I discovered the Earth's memory key. I'm knocking! Your dream, your path, your heart, all show me that you need help. I turn into the one and only Sailormoon with Crystal power. Call me, I will be near, and you will see me. *Your voice, your face, your body All show me that you need help. I turn into the one and only Sailormoon with Crystal Power. Call me, I will come near, and you will see me. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos